Loophole
by SaintCatherine
Summary: Playing double agent is dangerous enough. Even more so to get close to something as dangerous as a Tsviet. She was told as a child not to play with fire. Unfortunately she didn't heed the warning. Shelke/Nero. AU.


_I've seen kingdoms through ages__  
><em>_Rise and fall,__  
><em>_I've seen it all.__I've seen the horror,__  
><em>_I've seen the wonders__  
><em>_Happening just in front of my eyes._

* * *

><p>The first time she met him, she had been nothing but a college freshman undertaking a degree in engineering, computers and software. A mixture of classes needed for her to become a technician and cyberspace expert to acquire a high ranking job in Shin-Ra's security department. Though she was only sixteen, she had every intention of making her way to the top and become privy to all sorts of classified information. She was a young girl with ambition.<p>

So far that ambition had got her where she was today. Out of Mideel and into Junon where a very generous benefactor had recognized her talent and intelligence and was paying for her education so that later he could enlist her services. When she had surveyed the training room, she noticed she was one of the youngest students here. Most were older and postgraduates.

She supposed she did much better on the entrance exam than she thought to be amongst their ilk. This class was standard though and was basic training for all future Shin-Ra personal. Because of her short stature and nimble figure, Shelke hadn't fared too well in martial arts, but her speed and agility had given her enough to pass. It was a nuisance, but since this was a military academy, she was expected to know some basic fighting skills regardless of what her studies entailed.

He had been her instructor. Five or so years older than herself, but young all the same. He was a first class soldier and there was no doubt in her mind that his power was something frightening. Behind that calm exterior, there was a hint of hidden talent. Talent that wasn't even worth showing to some lowly Researchers. He looked down upon them in scorn. However why he was here doing grunt work was beyond her. By the expression on his face, Shelke didn't think he was here by choice and behind that poised facade, she was sure the incompetence of the other students was going to make him snap.

He hadn't though. Not yet.

While he was never exactly nasty to her, he wasn't that kind either. He looked down upon her with heavy lidded eyes and scoffed at how poorly she aimed at her targets with her gun. In turn, Shelke barely acknowledged his existence. No doubt he sensed her attitude, but she was subtle enough not to get punished.

He spoke in metaphors and occasionally threw in the odd word of olden styled English. Though his voice was calm, his manner of speaking and his morbid word poetry freaked the hell out of everyone. No one even dared breathe without his permission and everyone was all too eager to finish the fire arms training and be done with it. She didn't blame them. Having a first class soldier make references to the essence of death being like a solemn lullaby tended to do that. They found it cringe worthy. She found his mannerisms fascinating.

As a test for herself and candid curiosity, she decided she would try to find all she can about him. Such information might be useful to her in the future. She had known enough from her studies and tutelage on how to hack into information systems. Not to mention she had some clearance considering she worked as an underling while she completed her classes. Coupled with the fact she had swiped her boss's security clearance card and passwords to use for her own benefit.

This wasn't something she could do often, but knowledge was power so she did this for necessity's sake. His file was highly classified and any information she had about him was vague at best. All she knew was that Nero was a first class soldier and born in Midgar. He had a list of accomplishments in his military career notably in Wutai.

However what struck her about him was the little notes on his file for his experience and exploits in prisoner interrogation. Though that was usually Turk territory, Soldiers engaged in that too. It seemed he was the one that provided important information about Wutai's movements to General Sephiroth, vital information that won the war.

More intriguing, she found he was part of the Deepground faction within the Shin-Ra army. Although quite secretive and closed, rumours were afloat and she had heard the Deepground base in Midgar was a rife with unspeakable cruelty. Enough to turn out some of the toughest and unfeeling soldiers the world had ever seen.

It was common knowledge that General Sephiroth hardly got along with the General of Deepground.

What was a Deepground soldier, a high ranking one at that, doing teaching basic firearms to a bunch of Research and Computer geeks? He must have done something bad to warrant this kind of punishment.

Alas, that was where the information ended and the firewalls on the Shin-Ra database were top notch security for her to probe further. Ideally she could use SND to hack in, but it would be difficult and she was likely to get caught.

She supposed for now, she would leave it be and eventually she would acquire the information she needed on the soldier. Shutting off her laptop, Shelke pushed herself off from the desk and hopped into bed, turning the lamp off as she did.

Her sister wanted to have a luncheon with her tomorrow and their mother would certainly here of it if she refused. No doubt Shalua wanted to gloat about being part of Hollander's research team. The woman could rejoice all she wanted. Shelke had already proven her worth having gained an apprenticeship and a scholarship to study in Junon all by the tender age of sixteen. When this was all finished, she would be superior to Shalua by far and her _darling _older sister would be sorry for her mockery all these years.

* * *

><p>The morning was quite uneventful and Shelke didn't have any classes until the afternoon. She drowned down some sweetened coffee and decided to take a walk and appreciate the view. While the sight of the ocean wasn't unwelcome, the beauty of Mideel far outclassed anything in this place.<p>

It was quite early, but many people were still milling about. Junon was a busy place being the second largest capital after all. She found herself near a ledge with the perfect view of the Sister Ray. It had never been used, but it certainly sent its message across to Wutai.

She was about to turn away, when the figure of a man sitting on a ledge a few places below her, caught her attention. The jet black spikes sticking out in different directions and the dark tattoos on his arms were distinctive. Like her, it seemed Nero too was appreciating the view. She watched him with quiet interest wondering what sort of poetic phrases he was conjuring up inside his head.

She supposed if he had been born with a different life and had never picked up a weapon, he would be a poet, a lyrist or a morbid. His sonnets would involve tragedy, blood and woe. She could just picture it.

As if sensing her presence, Nero turned his head and his body a little until his eyes met hers. Rather than be perturbed at being caught staring, Shelke observed him with a blank expression. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. It was enough for her to make her shift uncomfortably and with what little dignity she could muster; she lowered her gaze and turned away.

Class was as equally as uneventful as the morning and Shelke had no trouble keeping up. Others appeared to struggle. As she looked at the time, Shelke sighed, grabbed her bag and took the tram to the upper part of Junon where she was expected to meet Shalua. Over and over again she reminded herself to be polite and mild mannered.

Their last encounter a year ago at a cafe in Mideel when Shalua came down to visit hadn't gone so well. They had both being banished from the place. Shelke had left with a black eye and her sister with a fat lip.

Shalua greeted her with a slight pat on the shoulder. It was about as sisterly as she would get before she led her to a small little chocolate serving restaurant. At least Shalua remembered that she liked sweets.

"It is good to see you. You're doing well in Junon. I can see it. There is some colour in your face now and you've grown a bit." Shelke wasn't sure if she sister was complimenting her or being snide. Still though, she refrained from a nasty retort and complimented her earrings in return.

Shalua was enjoying all the benefits of an upper class lifestyle and there were real diamonds in her ears. Her clothes were designer too and clung to her curvaceous figure snugly. It only added to Shelke's insecurity and low-self esteem. Unlike her sister, Shelke was born straight, thin and short. Puberty had hardly done much for her in the curvaceous womanly department. Her face too was neither remarkable and Shelke was acutely and painfully aware of that.

She supposed what she lacked in looks, she made up for in wit and intelligence. Wryly, she stared at her sister. What a shame Shalua possessed all three.

"So I heard you've been taking some military training. How is it working out?"

Her sister sipped her lemon lime bitters and waited expectantly.

"It's alright. Obviously not for someone of my stature. The training isn't arranged to take such things into consideration so hand to hand combat was very hard. I am doing fire arm training at the moment. It will be over in a week or so."

Shelke stopped and contemplated for a minute. Her sister was as high was one could get within Shin-Ra. Perhaps Shelke could put their edgy relationship to good use.

"It is the strangest thing," Shelke added nonchalantly. It was hard to sound casual.

"What is?"

Shelke cleared her throat.

"Normally I am sure a random officer would be overseeing such training, but in fact we have a first class soldier teaching us. It is a bit strange and I don't think soldiers concern themselves with grunt work like this. His name is Nero. Heard of him?"

Shalua's eyes widened a bit and Shelke waited in anticipation for what she was going to say.

She set her drink down and her mouth thinned into a small line.

"Yes I have heard of him. He's a Tsviet and quite dangerous. I knew he was in Junon, but I had no idea he was delegated the task of training rookies. They must be mad to put him up to that task."

Shelke raised her brow at that. A Tsviet? Like any general flunky, she knew they were elites and considered to be extremely powerful. And like everyone else who paid attention to anti-Shin-Ra propaganda and rumours, reports and whisperings of their incredible cruelty was never far from her ears.

It wasn't like anyone could do anything about it. Shin-Ra ruled most of the world with an iron fist. Basic freedoms didn't exist if you spoke against them. Soldier cruelty would remain.

"Really?" Shelke questioned returning to the topic at hand.

"I thought it odd," she supplied. "It makes no sense for such a high ranking member to oversee our training. Sounds more like punishment."

Shalua gave her a dry smile.

"Because it is. It is not common knowledge, but he killed someone he wasn't supposed to back in Midgar. I am not sure of the particulars, but I heard one of Hollander's medics whispering about it. Said they still hadn't found the victim's head."

Shelke took a sip of her drink and kept her expression as bland as she could. Shalua continued.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Just keep that information to yourself and be glad you only have to see that atrocious man a few more times."

Shelke nodded absently, but her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts consumed by glowing maroon eyes and a menacing, but softly formed jaw line.

* * *

><p>The final test was at the end of the week. Nero was overseeing the progress with some unnamed lowly third class soldier. Shelke managed to hit all her targets, although the majority of her bullets didn't land in the right vital places or anywhere near the centre targets. Still though, for someone like herself, she thought it was enough.<p>

She couldn't be more wrong.

He failed her. In fact she was the only one he failed and he even looked smug about it. She stared at him without an ounce of emotion while he remarked that she wouldn't be able to move up from where she was.

She listened quietly and decided that this was not a failure based on her abilities or lack thereof. He was singling her out because clearly he disliked her.. Why? She didn't know, but rather than be perturbed by this, she saw it as an opportunity to pay him back in equal measure.

Having a sister in a high ranking position in Shin-Ra had its uses after all.


End file.
